republicofdoylefandomcom-20200214-history
Des Courtney
Desmond "Des" Courtney is a 19-year-old P.I. working in the employ of Doyle & Doyle Detective Services. Background Early Life Des was born Dustin Redmond at 2:35 am on the 14th of September, 1992, at the Health Sciences Centre in St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada. Not much is known about his childhood, except that at the age of six, Des' father, Jody, was arrested for a string of bank robberies. Des changed his name to Desmond and took his mother's maiden name of Courtney and continued to live in his father's run-down house. As for Des' education, he went through high school and graduated. In the episode Will the Real Des Courtney Please Stand Up?, a boy named Zack Douglas plays a moderate role in the episode. Des says that he went to high school with Zack and that he always took advantage of Des. At the end of the episode Will the Real Des Courtney Please Stand Up?, Des says that he views the Doyles as his family but, with some convincing from Rose, he agrees to go visit his father in prison. Family Not much is known of Des' family, due to his habit of hiding his past. In the episode Will the Real Des Courtney Please Stand Up?, Rose receives a fax that contains Des' birth announcement. It reveals Des' date of birth, as well as his real name and the names of his family. His father, Jody Redmond, later went on to rob a string of banks, for which he was sent to jail for 15 years. The fax also reveals the names of Jody's parents, Des' grandparents, as George and Betty Redmond. It is stated that Des, then Dustin, was George and Betty's first grandchild. His mother's name was Gloria Courtney, but not much else is revealed about her. Gloria's parents, Des' grandparents, are only referred to as Poppy and Nan Courtney. It is stated that Des, then Dustin, was Poppy and Nan's third grandchild. This implies that Gloria has siblings. Season 1 Des' first appearance is in the pilot episode (Fathers and Sons); Des has been 'tagging' buildings and cars with graffiti, and Jake Doyle has been a frequent target. Doyle takes Des to his office, and warns him against continuing to deface city property. Des, who seems quite taken with Doyle's neice Tinny, quickly agrees and is released. Later, Des has another run-in with the Doyles, having tagged Jake's car again. Following a brief chase, Doyle handcuffs Des to a heat register in his home and has him clean the mess he made of Doyle's car. After another awkward moment beween Des and Tinny (who doesn't appear to return Des' feelings), Rose warns Des, in no uncertain terms, that Tinny is 'off-limits' in every way. Jake and Des have an adversarial relationship; Des is frequently the target of Jake's sarcastic wit, but over time, Jake begins to see Des as an asset to his business, rather than a dangerous influence to his niece.Category:CharactersCategory:Doyle & Doyle employeesCategory:Main castCategory:Season 1 charactersCategory:Season 2 charactersCategory:Season 3 charactersCategory:Season 4 charactersCategory:Season 5 characters